Lost in Blue Magic
by Brandon C. Clabo
Summary: Both of them have lost so much to become who they are and yet even then, true evil never dies. Can they overcome it together? Madison Rocca and Harry Potter fluff. Rated M for possible lemon moments. Disregards the DH epilogue.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or Harry Potter. As of now those rights belong to good ol' J.K. and I believe Saban Entertainment.

_**Chapter 1**_

Maddie sat for the first time in many years staring down at her hands. It had been five years since she and the other Mystic Rangers had defeated the master. Back then she hadn't even believed magic had existed and now here she was in the London Auror office awaiting the results of her test. It was true that when she was younger she had wanted to be a producer, but after fighting that year with the rangers she had decided saving the world was more important than any film she could ever make.

Looking back on that time her thoughts inevitable turned to Nick. He had made his promise and had in fact come back for her. She had been with Nick for almost three years when it happened. A motor cycle accident that Madison was determined had not been as such had claimed not only Nick's life, but Udonna and Leanbow as well. The bodies were destroyed in the blaze. Perhaps that is why she couldn't believe they were really gone. There were three graves at Root Core, but they were empty.

She had tried to move on with her life in all forms, even denying the chance to be a ranger again when the Sentinel Knight came to her old team. Xander was better for the job anyway. Too much blue energy could have been dangerous as an old wizard had once said. Maddie found herself travelling. V and Chip could watch over Briarwood. She just had to get away. That's how she wound up in London that night a few weeks ago.

She had been traveling down a street that was not very crowded. She felt a chill and pulled her cloak tighter. Suddenly the memories of Nick poured into her. None of the happy times came, only the pain and despair that had been with her since the accident. Madison had heard a scream and turned to see a woman on the ground. A creature hovered above her. Its body was only a floating black cloak. Knarled and scabbed over hands extended from its sleeves.

Maddie hadn't thought twice. Her wand was in her hand in an instant even before the creature she would learn to be called a Dementor could place its fatal kiss. Spells were easier for her than they had been years ago and without a word passing her lips, water erupted from her wand. In midair the aquatic spell twisted, forming a smaller version of the Mystic Mermaid which tackled the evil beast.

The Dementor fell away from the woman who was now crying openly. Maddie wanted to comfort her, but the Dementor rose again. The Mermaid moved to attack once more, but the Dementor batted it away. It lunged at Maddie faster than she could move and pinned her to the ground. The sickening black misery floating deep within her soul boiled to the surface. Every bad memory she had ever had burned at her. The time she was turned to stone and thought she was dead, her sister becoming a vampire, the dark wish, and even the final battle with the Master played before her eyes. She tried to scream but no sound escaped as the Dementor began to feed on her very soul.

A harsh warm light radiated over Madison. The Dementor screeched only to be impaled on the horns of a shimmering stag. The magnificent Elk tossed the Dementor to the ground as if it were nothing and killed it seconds later. "Let me help you up," a kind but hardened British voice called down to her. She looked up into a pair of emerald green eyes and passed out.

She had woken up around an hour later laid out on a plush couch. She tried to sit up, but the action made her head spin. "So you're awake?" the same kind voice called to her. She could do little more than nod. A feeling of nausea swept over her and her head was pounding in her ears. "Here," the man whispered, sitting beside of her and offering his hand, "have some chocolate. You'll feel better." He saw the hesitation in her eyes and smiled, "I thought it was a bloody joke the first time this happened to me too. Please, eat."

Madison was confused, but tentatively took a small piece of sweet candy from him and placed it on her tongue. She had felt since she was a little girl that something as fine as chocolate should be savored and not forced down the throat too soon. As such she allowed the sugar to melt on her tongue. She felt astonished if only because the nausea faded almost instantly.

The man placed a strong but caring hand on her shoulder. "I'm Harry," he explained, "Harry Potter."

"Madison Rocca," she answered, "but most people just call me Maddie."

"I think I prefer Madison," Harry smiled. It was refreshing to meet someone whom either did not know of his triumph over Voldemort in 1997 or whom was simply not impressed enough by it to worship the ground he walked on.

"Well you did save my life," she returned his smile with a cute one of her own, "I suppose you can call me what you like. What was that thing?"

"That was a Dementor Madison." He replied with an odd look. Only witches and wizards could even see Dementors. How was it that she did not know of them?

"And what is a Dementor Mr. Potter?"

Harry thought about his answer but decided to quote an old friend in his reply. "Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them." Harry tried his best to quote Lupin's speech exactly from his third year at Hogwarts, but that had been long ago. "Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life."

"Sounds worse than Koragg," Madison muttered to herself. Harry smiled sweetly and let her think for a moment.

"Can I get you anything else? A glass of water?"

"No thank you," she replied. She tried to sit up, but her body felt weak.

The sound of the door opening brought her out of her memories. A red-headed man stepped in. Thick freckles lined his face even through adulthood. She had met Ronald Weasley on a few occasions, but did not know him very well personally. "Your paperwork is finished Rocca," he faked a stern tone, "Potter will see you now."

Maddie nodded and stood. Today could be the first day of the rest of her life.


End file.
